The Cullen Games
by In-The-Land-Of-Robsten
Summary: Bella decides to spend a much needed night with the Cullens, but she has no idea what that night might hold. She has played these games before, but never Cullen style.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Edward, what exactly are we doing tonight," I asked him as we made our way up the steps to the Cullen house. I had finally finished studying for our upcoming finals, so Edward and I had decided to spend some time at his house with his family. "I can't tell you, it's a surprise," he said, flashing me my favorite crooked smile.

I followed him into the living room, where everyone was sitting and talking anxiously. I noticed that Carlisle and Esme weren't there. A puzzled look crossed my face. "Where's Carlisle and Esme," I asked. Edward lightly laughed. "They usually leave during these things," he explained. "It tends to get pretty nasty."

My eyes widened at his words. Nasty? What did he mean by that?

Emmett's head popped up from the tight circle of conversation to give me a devious smile. "You're going to have loads of fun tonight Bella," he said, wagging his eyebrows like a villain in a bad sitcom. When Emmett did things like that, I knew something was going on, or at least about to go on. Luckily, Alice chimed in before Emmett could continue torturing me with his comments.

"Ok gang, get in a circle on the floor around the bottle," she said, clapping her hands in excitement. Edward grabbed my hand and towed me towards the forming circle of Cullens. I was completely clueless as to what was going on, but something told me that I wasn't going to like it. I went and sat next to Edward, and he put his arm around my waist and nuzzled his nose into my hair. "Don't worry, this will be fun," he said, smiling.

Before I could question him, Alice spoke once again. "Ok, I know that we have all done this before, but I will still explain the rules for Bella". Finally, she was explaining to me what was going on.

"Ok, so tonight is of course, our Cullen family game night, and our first game of the night is, spin-the-bottle."

"Spin the bottle, Alice? Really," I said disbelieving. "Isn't that a little childish for your taste."

She wagged a finger at me and had almost the same devious smile as Emmett. "Oh Bella, you might think spin-the-bottle is childish, but you have never played it Cullen style." She turned back towards everyone else and continued explaining the rules of the game.

"So, we will all choose a number and the person who gets closest to the one I'm thinking will go first. Edward will of course go 2nd since he can cheat during this part." Edward rolled his eyes and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"The person who goes first will spin the bottle until it lands on someone else, and then you will give that person the option to do a truth or a dare. So it's like spin-the-bottle and truth or dare combined. Now remember, everyone gets one freebie to use if they don't want to do their dare or answer the truth question, but use it wisely. Any time after you use the freebie, you don't complete the dare or answer the truth question, you will have to walk into school on Monday, completely naked."

My eyes widened and I stared at Alice in disbelief. "Wait, so if I don't do a dare or answer the truth question, I have to go to school naked?"

Alice nodded her head solemnly and shrugged her shoulders. "Those are the rules," she said. I settled back into my spot next to Edward and leaned into his stone cold side. He lowered his head slightly to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry Bella, I won't let them make you do anything to outrageous," he promised. I believed him without a doubt. I immediately began to relax. No matter what they (especially Emmett) had cooked up for me, I knew that if it was too much, Edward wouldn't make me do it.

"Ok, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100, what is it," Alice said enthusiastically. Emmett went first. "36," he said confidently. Jasper went next. "70," he said eyeing Alice suspiciously. Then Rosalie. "14." Then it was my turn. I wanted to go first more than anything, just so I wouldn't have to worry about getting picked. I decided to top Emmett's 36, just to piss him off. "37," I said nervously. Alice looked at me and smiled before saying the number. "It was 39," she said, slightly giggling. I couldn't help but smile and I could feel Edwards smile against my hair as he held me. Emmett murmured a swear under his breath, which made me smile harder.

"Ok Bella, it seems that you get to go first," Alice stated, clearly trying to sound formal. I nodded and grabbed the bottle. I quickly looked at everyone in the circle before giving it a little twirl. It seemed like it was spinning for ages, but it gradually began to slow down. Teasing me, when I thought it would stop, yet it would continue to spin. The bottle finally gave a small twist before landing on my favorite Cullen besides Edward. Alice. I smiled, knowing that I had the perfect thing for her to do. Even though I had never played this, I still felt as if I knew what to do. Apparently, nothing was off limits that I knew of.

"Ok Alice. Truth or Dare?" She contemplated this for a moment, and then answered. "Dare."

"I dare you, to go upstairs to your room, find the most amazing and beautiful outfit you own, then cut it up," I said with a small smile. Alice's face immediately dropped. I had made sure to make my dare a sudden decision, as to make sure she would have no prior knowledge. I felt kind of bad at first. Alice loved her clothes, so this would be hard on her. But it was dare, right? Dares aren't supposed to be easy.

"Are you serious Bella?" You can't actually expect me to do that," she said nervously.

"Well, you do have a freebie," I reminded her. But do you really want to use it on the first dare." I looked at Alice and she began biting her lip. After about 20 more seconds of silence, she suddenly stood up and threw her hands in the air. "Oh Fine!" she yelled. But I will definitely get you back for this." I definitely believed her on that one. Alice was sweet and happy most of the time, but she also had a devious side.

Alice silently stalked up to her room and I could hear her rustling around, as she searched through closet for the outfit that would soon be destroyed. I caught Emmett looking at me with a small smirk on his face. "What?" I asked curiously. He shook his head at me. "I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into." Alice won't let this go easily," he told me. I laughed but I secretly knew he was right. The second that the bottle turned towards me, and Alice was the spinner, she would get her payback. Hopefully I wouldn't have to worry about that.

Speaking of the little pixie, here she was. Alice was walking back into the room with a pair of black leather skinny jeans, red high heel shoes, and a blood red blouse. It was very beautiful and definitely looked like something that Alice would miss.

"Ok, I'm ready," she stated, trying to sound confident. I could hear the nervousness behind her calm façade. She grabbed a pair of scissors from a nearby table drawer and grabbed the pair of black leather skinny jeans. I saw her hold her breathe as she jammed the scissors straight threw the pants, creating a good sized hole. A flash of pain crossed her face as she began repeatedly cutting, stabbing, and jabbing the scissors into the pants. After a few more minutes, the leather pants were nothing but a memory of what was once probably a $200 item.

She threw the remains to the side then grabbed the shoes, swiftly breaking off each heel and ripping off the straps. The shirt was last. I could tell she loved it more than anything. Alice held it at arms length, examining it for the last time. Suddenly, it was gone. In less than 3 seconds, the beautiful blouse was in tiny shredded pieces.

The remnants of the outfit were scattered everywhere and Alice plopped down on the couch, letting out her breathe in a loud " WHOOSH". I let out a slight giggle. I was pretty proud of myself. Even Edward couldn't hide his smile.

"Good one, Bella," Rosalie whispered to me. It surprised me. Rosalie was the last person that I expected to give me a nice comment, but I thanked her. Maybe our relationship was improving.

Alice shot me a death glare and I shrugged my shoulders.

Emmett burst out in laughter that he must have been holding. Alice through something at him that I didn't see.

"Well, I guess the games have truly begun," Emmett said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was very surprised to see the story alerts and the reviews I got for this. I would really appreciate some ideas and suggestions for the story, so don't be afraid to tell me . Anyway, here is chapter 2! ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM, no matter how much I wish they were mine.**

Chapter 2

"Ok, its Edward's turn," Alice said, apparently trying to draw the attention away from herself. She was still suffering from her loss. I could tell. I turned to Edward and smiled at him as he took the bottle. He too, looked at the group quickly before spinning it. When Edward spun the bottle, that was one of those moments that I realize how weak and human I am. My spin had seemed pretty good and hard. Edward's hand seemed to barely move as his wrist suddenly twisted and the bottle began spinning too fast for my eyes to even follow.

I could have sworn I smelled smoke from the friction. A good 30 seconds had passed and the bottle hadn't even come close to slowing down. I seemed to be the only one who was getting annoyed. Then again, they were probably use to this kind of thing. After about 2 minutes later, the bottle finally slowed. Slower and slower it turned until…. It stopped.

I can't say that I expected that one. Rosalie looked up from the bottle that was facing her way. Well at least she was lucky. I knew Edward. He wouldn't ask her to do anything outrageous or make her truth question anything hard to answer.

"Well, well," Emmett chimed in. "Looks like my Rose is gonna get it. Done be too hard on her Edward."

Edward laughed then turned back to Rose. "Truth or Dare," he said calmly. I saw Rose's eyes narrow at him. She must have heard something in his voice that I had missed. Then again, I was just a human. It seemed that I missed everything these days. Especially when it came to the Cullens.

Rosalie looked down for a second, seeming to examine her shows as she thought. Then came her answer. "Dare," she said with a small smile. I looked between her and Edward. Something was about to happen. I could tell.

"You probably shouldn't have said that," Edward told her. He was twirling the bottle in his hands as he spoke. "Rosalie, I dare you to go upstairs, bring down all of yours and Emmett's sex toys, and tell us when the last time you used them was, and what you used it for," he said with a sly smile. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. Rosalie's expression was surprisingly calm, seeing as she was the one who had to do this.

I would never in a million years imagine that Edward would say anything like that, or tell someone else to do it. I guess I was right with what I said before. There was truly nothing off limits about this game. Anything goes. That terrified me. What if I was dared to do something? What if the person telling me to do the dare was Emmett? I would rather go to school naked then do anything that Emmett wanted me to do.

My deep thought was interrupted by Emmett's booming laughter. "I really don't think you wanna see what Rose and I have up there," he said through his laughter. I seconded that one. I couldn't even bring myself to enter that part of the house, to scared of what I might find.

Edward just shrugged her shoulders. "A dare is a dare," he said.

Rosalie stood slowly and nodded. "I'll be right back," she said. I looked at her as she walked upstairs. I couldn't believe that she was really going to do this. I would definitely use my freebie.

Emmett was fighting a smile the whole time, and shooting glances at me. "You're going to love this Bella," he said to me. I shook my head.

"I don't think any of us are going to enjoy this Emmett," Jasper said to him.

Emmett said something to Jasper that I wasn't paying attention to. I was more focused on Edward.

"What just happened?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he said, a look of confusion on his face.

"You know what I mean. Why would you dare Rosalie to do something like that?"

Edward laughed at my expression and leaned in to gently kiss my forehead.

"It's all fun and games Bella," he said to me. "Although this is one of the reasons that Carlisle and Esme like to leave when we do this. It gets a bit suggestive for them."

I pretended like any of that made sense to me. Asking someone to show you their sex toys didn't seem all fun and games. This made me think. I would definitely need a better dare next time it was my turn. Mine seemed very weak after what Edward had just said, and what was probably to come.

"There she is," I heard Emmett say.

I turned towards the stairs and saw Rosalie slowly walking down. A small smile was playing on her lips, as she came towards us. I could see that her arms were completely full. Full of small items that I had never seen before. She sat back in her spot in the circle and dumped all the items on the floor, putting them in plain view for us to see.

I surveyed each one, trying to figure out what it was. There were at least ten, and I honestly thought there were more that she had decided not to show us. Most of them were small and they were all different colors and shapes. There was one that kind of looked like a snake. _What the hell,_ I thought. I definitely am not going into Rose and Emmett's room anytime soon.

Rosalie grabbed one of the objects and held it up for us to see. It was a light blue color. It was about the size of a middle finger and had a small knob at the end.

"Let's start with this one," Rosalie said, a full on smile on her face.

_Oh no,_ I thought to myself.

Here we go.

**A cliffhanger? I know. I'll try to get chapter 3 out ASAP. Until then, I really want some reviews on this. Reviews motivate me to write. Hope you like this story and don't forget to follow me on tumblr and twitter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I love my reviews! But I need more. I'm getting tons of story alerts and hardly any reviews so DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I really need the feedback. It helps me write. So here is chapter 3 finally. Took all day and a lot of embarrassing research to write so show your appreciation with REVIEWS **

Chapter 3

I heard a small sound and realized that it was coming from the object in Rosalie's hand. It looked as if it was moving.

"This is a vibrator," she said. "I actually used this one last night when Emmett went hunting with Edward and Japer. I got pretty lonely and decided that I needed a little release before they came back."

I could not believe I was hearing this. Was this really happening? Someone needed to stop this. Or shoot me. I could not sit here listening to her talk about all her sex toys. It was too weird. I looked over at everyone else in the circle. I was the only one who seemed uncomfortable. Jasper was seemingly emotionless. Edward looked as calm as ever. Alice didn't even see to be paying attention. She still had a look of loss on her face. She definitely wasn't gonna let what I did to her go anytime soon. I suddenly heard Emmett gasp.

"That's what you do when we leave?" he asked in disbelief. "Because if that's true then I'm never going hunting again."

Rose gave him a teasing smile. "A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do," she said to him. "I have needs."

Emmett looked kind of disappointed, but otherwise stayed quiet. Rose continued her sex toy showcase. She put down the small vibrator and picked up the snake – looking one. After looking at it closer, I realized that it didn't look like a snake. It was long, purple, and had lots of curves. "This is an anal plug," she explained. "I actually haven't used this one in a few weeks. It's not my favorite but Emmett loves it." She flashed him a quick smile, which I saw him return. Could this get any more awkward?

Out of nowhere, I felt my stress and embarrassment of what was going on, subside. I looked over at Jasper and silently thanked him. He nodded back. I turned back towards the scene in front of me. Rosalie was already on her 3rd toy. Only 7 more. I could make it through this.

The new toy that she was holding was pink, slightly curved, and had a small handle on it. Who came up with these things? I tried not to listen as Rosalie explained the ins and outs of that one. All I heard were things like "orgasm"….."Big"…and "comes in handy". I decided that I needed a distraction. Rosalie was getting a little bit too into her sex toy stories and the rating had gone from pg-13 to TV-MA really quick. I turned to Edward and saw that even he had grown uncomfortable with the situation. It served him right. He was the one who came up with the dare. Now we all had to suffer.

I settled into his side and breathed in the scent of him. As always, I forgot where I was and who I was. The effect that Edward had on me was completely unreal. I briefly wondered about our sex life. It wasn't like there was one. Edward was so keen on keeping me pure and sin free that he insisted on marriage before we did anything like that. Of course, when we had our first time, we wouldn't be doing nearly as much as Emmett and Rosalie probably did. I looked back at the group of toys. Would me and Edward ever get comfortable enough to use things like that? It seemed outrageous at the moment. I wasn't the type of girl that used those kinds of things.

But could I be? It was a real possibility if I thought about it. Edward and I had forever. Who's to say that one day, ten, twenty, or even a hundred years from now, me and Edward were like Emmett and Rose. Comfortable and free with our sexual relationship.

An idea suddenly popped into my head. It was so sudden yet so perfect that I literally jumped away from Edward as it hit me. He immediately turned to me, a look of true concern on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded quickly, unable to hide the smile on my face. "I just had a little thought," I told him, partly honest. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Would you mind telling me this little thought," he asked, giving me his best crooked smile.

"I could, but it would take away from the fun," I told him. I said no more on the subject. Edward hated it when I did things like that. It was bad enough for him that he couldn't read my mind, but when I purposely wouldn't tell him things, it really got to him. I rubbed his arm soothingly. "You'll find out soon," I said.

I wasn't totally sure about that though. My idea was absolute perfection, but it wasn't certain to happen. I didn't want to stress myself with the possibility of a bad outcome to my plan, so I turned my attention back to the sex toy scene, which was finally coming to a much needed close. Rosalie picked up her final toy. It surprised me that this was her last. I was oblivious to how much I had really missed. At least I hadn't failed in distracting myself.

The new and final toy was probably the weirdest of them all. It looked like a belt with a fist sized buckle in the middle. "This is a vibrator belt," Rosalie said, holding it up for us to see.

"I used this one 2 nights ago and it is by far my favorite. You wrap it around your waist and the the buckle part goes right over your clit. When you turn it on, it vibrates directly on it and it feels absolutely amazing." Emmett silently laughed, which he seemed to have done a lot of throughout this whole thing. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and set down the belt.

"Well, that's everything," she said.

"Finally," Alice and Jasper said at the same time. I was equally glad that this was over.

"Now put that stuff back where it belongs," Alice added bitterly. Yep, she was definitely still mad.

Rose grabbed all of her pleasure items and made her way back up the stairs to put them away.

"Whose turn is it now," I asked curiously.

Emmett nearly glowed with excitement. "I'm next," he yelled. Before anyone could protest, he was already spinning the bottle. He hadn't spun it as strong as Edward had, probably to eager to see who his victim would be.

My fingers were locked so tightly together that it hurt. I was chewing my lip in anxiety, watching the bottle like a hawk. As always, it eventually slowed. I watched as it landed on each person. Jasper. Alice. Emmett. Me. Edward. It made another cycle. Jasper. Alice. Emmett. Me. Edward. The bottle was going so slow that I was partially curious as to how it was still moving.

Finally it stopped.

No.

No.

No.

**Ok, well that's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Its 2:23 a.m as I finished this so I hope my hard work paid off. Sorry for another cliffhanger. I guess I enjoy taunting you guys. PLEASE REVIEW! I would really like some ideas on dares and what you think should happen next. And DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW and thank you to MissRissa. Even though I don't know u, you were the first review I read and loved and you seem to like this story so this chapter was for you. Hope you liked it. Hope you all did! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this characters and I'm pretty sure you know that. Here's chapter 4. ENJOY! Sorry it took a little longer to post.**

Chapter 4

Why? Why did it have to happen to me? I saw it coming. I knew that there was a possibility that I would be chosen, but I had sincerely hoped that the bottle spinner wouldn't be Emmett. Of course, the odds weren't in my favor.

The biggest grin that I had ever seen spread across Emmett's Face. I couldn't believe that this was about to happen to me. Maybe I shouldn't have played tonight. I probably should have just told the Cullens that I would just sit and watch, rather than participate in their game. I was definitely regretting my decision to play. However, maybe if I didn't try and go for a dare, things wouldn't be so bad.

Edward hugged me closer to him and whispered in my ear. "It won't be too bad Bella," he told me, his voice soft and soothing. Once again, I believed him. I would not do anything extreme, no matter what Emmett told me. Besides, I could always just use my freebie. Even if it was only my first time going, if Emmett told me to do something vulgar or uncomfortable, it would be worth it.

Emmett's laughter broke through the brief silence. "Don't lie to her Edward," he said. "You know it's gonna be way worse than she thinks." Edward made a growling noise deep within his chest. By this time, Rosalie had returned and settled back into her place next to Emmett on the floor. "Ok," she said. "Let's get this over and done with before Bella has a panic attack." After hearing her say this, I quickly tried to compose my facial expression. I had to look as calm as possible. I didn't want to give Emmett the benefit of seeing me terrified. Even if I truly was.

"Ok, Bella," Emmett said deviously. "Truth or Dare."

I made sure that my voice was steady before I answered. "Truth," I said. I could immediately see the disappointment on Emmett's face. He had probably come up with some elaborately planned out dare to humiliate me with, so this was most likely a downer for him. I smiled slightly, very pleased with myself, but that didn't last long. Emmett's face had gone from upset to mischievous. "Ok, are you ready Bella?" he asked. _Hell no,_ is what I wanted to say, but I was not going to back down. If I quit now, I would never hear the end of it. So I put on the most confident face I could muster. "Sure, take your best shot," I said to him, leaning forward on my hands. Emmett also leaned in close to me.

"You have to tell us every inappropriate thought that you have ever had about Edward. In detail."

It took, literally all of my power not to yell at Emmett. I wanted to tell him that he was fucking insane if he thought that I would reveal my deepest desires and thoughts to him or anyone else. At the same time, I also wanted to run away and hide. I knew Edward was looking at me. I couldn't look at him though. Not after what Emmett just asked me to do. Did I have inappropriate thoughts about Edward? Of course I did. What girl at our school probably didn't? I didn't have to be able to read minds to know that almost every thought that was directed at Edward, wasn't something that you would tell your grandmother.

But this was different. I had experience firsthand how he made me feel. When we kissed. Every time he had ever touched me. And naturally, I thought about things. Things that would most likely never happen. At least not anytime soon.

I narrowed my eyes at Emmett and pretended as if what he had just said didn't faze me. Of course, he saw right through it. Damn their heightened senses. Vampires really didn't miss anything.

"You know, if you're scared, you can always just use your freebie and back out," he teased. I managed to look over at Edward, who was glaring at him. Maybe I should just use my freebie. What would Edward think if he heard the thoughts that I had about him? Would he be disgusted with me for thinking so inappropriately? Or would he even care at all? Maybe he felt the same way. There was only one way to find out.

"I'm not scared of you Emmett," I said, very surprised of how believable I sounded. "I'm in."

"Ok then." Emmett crossed his legs and put his elbows on his knees. "Start."

_Don't do it,_ the smart side of me screamed. _Yes, do it. Just tell them about your little fantasies. You know you want to,_ the crazy part of me argued. Obviously I was more crazy than smart.

I took a deep breath and started. "Well, sometimes when I'm with you, or when I look at you, my eyes happen to travel downward." I looked at the floor as I talked, unable to look directly at Edward. I could only imagine the look on his face. Would he think less of me for saying such vulgar things? Was he surprised at what I had said? Probably. Who wouldn't be surprised when their girlfriend just admitted that she looked at their dick every time they were together? Did he even know what I meant when I said "downward"? I hope so. I really didn't want to explain it. I could hear Emmett snickering off to the side and I knew that I was getting sideways glances from everyone. "What?" I said to Alice. She in particular had her mouth open in surprise.

"I just never knew that you thought that way," she admitted. Alice was sure about almost everything, due to her ability, so when something came as a real surprise to her, it made her slightly dumbfounded.

"Why don't you tell us more?" Emmett was looking interested in whatever he thought I would say next. So I continued.

"A few nights ago, you were out and I was bored so I let my mind wonder. Since you're always on my mind one way or another, you were the first thing I thought about. And I started having some…suggestive thoughts and before I knew it, I was wondering how big you probably were."

If that wasn't the hardest thing I ever said, I don't know what was. It was embarrassing, yet kind of felt good to get out. I didn't feel so bad when I said it with the Cullens. They were my soon-to-be family, and I knew that in this family, there were no secrets. With Edward's mind reading, Alice's visions, Jasper's ability to know ones every emotion, and Emmett's ability to blurt out anything that he heard, everyone knew everything.

I finally worked up the courage to look at Edward. I was surprised with what I saw. He didn't look upset or surprised or even embarrassed at all. He looked very amused. He was smiling at me and his eyes almost sparkled with his emotion. It caught me off guard. It was definitely not what I was expecting. Before I continued telling my fantasy stories, Edward leaned down and put his lips right near my ear.

"You might just find out," he whispered.

_I might just find out?_

I might just find out what? He couldn't mean-

Before I finished that thought, Emmett was clearing his throat. "Can you please continue? This is getting good."

I snapped back into reality and finished telling every one of the times I fantasized about Edward.

I mentioned little things such as the times I had thought about "accidentally" touching his most private and cherished places. The times that I had wanted to ask him if he ever fantasized about me, but was too nervous.

The whole time I was talking, everyone was exchanging glances and whispering things. Emmett however, had the one look on his face that I couldn't stop thinking about. He looked somewhat thoughtful as I talked. It was as if he was carefully processing every little thing that I said. As if he was going over it and reviewing it in his mind. I tried not to think anything of it. He was most likely just thinking of different jokes to tell when this was over. Or he was probably thinking of which of my confessions would be best to tease me about 50 years from now when everyone had forgotten.

10 minutes later, I was done. Everyone settled back into their spots as I announced the end of my tales. I hadn't realized that almost the whole circle and moved closer to listen to me. Edward had the same look on his face throughout the whole thing. At one point. He looked as if he was processing something to. Once again, I ignored it.

"Whose turn is it now," I asked.

Jasper raised his hand slightly with a sly smirk on his face. "Mine."

I moved the bottle towards him and he gave it a quick spin. I once again, was awed at the fact that the bottle seemed to leave my sight as it spun.

Everyone looked intently as it slowed. When it finally slowed enough for me to see it, it was making the slow cycle once again.

Edward. Jasper. Alice. Rose. Emmett. Me

And again.

Edward. Jasper. Alice. Rose. Emmett. Me

It didn't even make the next cycle. I looked at the bottle as it stopped on its next victim.

Was this fate? Had Emmett rigged it? Was I just being paranoid? I didn't know the answer, but I definitely knew who would be subject to whatever questions or dares would be thrown at them.

Emmett looked up from the bottle and smiled widely at Jasper, then back in my general direction.

"Edward, looks like you're up."

**Ok so that was chapter 4. Once again, sorry for the long wait. I totally love my reviews and all the story alerts. I hope you keep reading and I have a question for all of you readers. After the truth or dare game, should I continue on with another game or stop the story right there? I can't decide. Just leave your answers and suggestions in a review. That reminds me. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I need them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. ENJOY **

Chapter 5

I looked at Edward as he stared at the bottle that was pointing his way. He momentarily closed his eyes and took a deep unnecessary breathe, before looking back up. I could tell that, like me, he was sincerely hoping that he wouldn't get picked. Of course, the odds weren't in his favor either.

A wide grinned spread across Jasper's face, which honestly scared the shit out of me. I mean, this was jasper we were talking about. Polite, quiet jasper, who seemed to hide behind the rest of the Cullens more than anyone. In this game, I had hoped that if anyone was going to dare me to do something, it would be Jasper. Alice would destroy me for what I had done to her. Emmett, well, I've already seen what he had planned. Rosalie didn't particularly like me, so her task would probably have been something embarrassing, and Edward would probably just do something to tease me. Jasper however, seemed to be the most levelheaded out of the whole Cullen clan. So why did he look like that?

Edward looked at Jasper with confusion painting his flawless features. From the looks of it, Jasper was doing very well at not thinking about his truth or dare for Edward. Emmett was nearly bubbling with excitement. I was almost certain that game night was his favorite night of the year, other than the nights when he was fucking Rosalie.

"Truth or Dare Edward," Jasper said, the same look still plastered on his face.

Edward didn't answer immediately. He was as still as only a vampire could be.

I gently rubbed his shoulder and leaned against him. "Are you ok," I asked.

He looked at me and lightly smiled. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

Emmett threw his hands in the air. "You don't have time to think," he almost yelled. "Truth or dare? Come on".

Edward rolled his eyes at him and turned back to Jasper. "Truth."

Jasper's smile got bigger, showing all his glistening teeth, and causing me to automatically sink deeper into Edward's side.

"Ok," Jasper started. "Have you ever gotten an erection in the presence of Bella, and when?"

My mouth nearly fell on the floor at Jasper's question. What was wrong with them? What happened to regular truth or dare? What happened to the questions like, "Have you ever kissed someone, and "Are you a virgin?"

I made a mental note to myself to never join in another Cullen family game night again.

Edward didn't seem as surprised as I would have thought. Of course, he didn't look particularly happy to have been chosen, and to have been given a task such as this one.

I was definitely more scared than he was. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear his confessions or not. I always felt sexually attracted to Edward in all the ways that you could be sexually attracted to someone. When he touched me, my heart raced and it usually took all of my power not to rip off his clothes and mine. When he kissed me, I couldn't help the wetness that pooled between my legs, causing me to have to finish myself off later.

I had just, not 10 minutes before, told him my deepest thoughts and desires. He knew how I felt. But what if he didn't feel the same? I guess I was about to find out.

Edward gave me a loving smile then looked at the rest of his family. "Yes," he said simply. There was no embarrassment in his voice that I could detect. I was once again very surprised at how comfortable he seemed. It was as if this happened on a regular basis. Did it?

"When," Emmett pressed, leaning forward in excitement. Of course he wasn't the only one. Almost everyone was focused on Edward, except Rosalie, who was examining her nails, seemingly oblivious of the scene before her.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and continued his story.

"Well, when I lay with you at night, and you're so close to me, I can't help myself," He said, showing a little embarrassment for the first time.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This didn't sound like Edward at all.

"And, every time I see you, it just- fuck, Bella you have no idea what you do to me," he said to me, deep passion filling his eyes.

I was very shocked. Mainly because Edward just cussed and I have never heard him do that before. Also because he just admitted that the sight of me gave him a hard on.

My mind began to wonder into more suggestive places. I could probably use his little problem to my advantage. I would have to test that out later.

**EPOV**

What the fuck was I suppose to say? I had just been told to say whether I had an erection around Bella. Hell yeah I did. Bella was the most amazing and beautiful creature that had ever walked the earth. I couldn't help it if my dick jumped in my pants every time I was with her. But I couldn't tell her that? Could I?

Yes, I could, because I had just done it. I had just admitted to Bella that I got an erection almost every time that I was with her. I had tried my hardest to keep a calm face during this. I didn't want Bella to take my nervousness the wrong way. I didn't want her to think that I didn't want her the way that she wanted me. Because I did. Every second of every day, I was forced to walk next to this beautiful woman, without being able to touch her the way I wanted, from fear of hurting her.

When we kissed, I always had to pull away, as to not get carried away. I could see the look of disappointment in her eyes when I did this. I could see the frustration and longing, and it ate me up inside.

Of course, I would never tell her this to her face, but I was literally counting down the day until she would be like me. Each day, she got closer to this life. Each day, she got closer to the immortality, and we got closer to our forever.

So yes, I could, and did, tell her how I felt. Probably not in the most gentlemanly way, but I told her. I told her what she did to me. Now she knew.

She knew how much I loved her, and how much I truly wanted her, and when she was changed, I could have her.

Forever.

**Ok, there was chapter 5. Sorry it took a little longer to get out. I've been busy. I would like to give a shout out to BellaClary for writing the most amazing fanfiction I have ever read. You can find it in my favorite stories, and it is called "It's All On You". This chapter was definitely for you . Also, I would like some more reviews from you guys, because I was seriously doubting this chapter. I wasn't sure about the EPOV so tell me what you thought about it. THANKS FOR READING! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the amazing reviews for the last chapter. I absolutely love them. I also loved how much you guys love EPOV. I have a feeling that you will be seeing it again very soon :-)**

Chapter 6

I looked at Edward beside me, still a little taken aback by what he had admitted only minutes ago. He seemed calm and collected despite what had just taken place. I know it sounded strange, but I was beginning to feel slightly grateful that I had played this game tonight. I don't know if it was the calm surrounding of his house, or the familiarity of these games, but Edward seemed to be less tense and guarded than normal. For once, I felt like if I attacked him at this very moment, he wouldn't pull away. It was like he was more comfortable admitting his true sexual feelings for me in this atmosphere. I couldn't lie, I liked it.

"Ok," Alice said, returning back to her usually peppy self. Maybe she had finally gotten over her outfit tragedy. "Emmett, you are the only one who hasn't gone yet so you have to go."

For the first time tonight, Emmett looked scared.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of that. I decided to savor it, since I would most likely never see it again.

"What's wrong Emmett," Jasper said. He had obviously picked up on Emmett's stress.

Emmett immediately tried to put on his calm façade, which still didn't hide his distress. I looked at Edward and could see the smirk on his face. Oh how I wished I could be inside his head. I knew that he was hearing the thoughts in Emmett's head, and whatever it was, was apparently very amusing. I decided that I would ask him about it later.

"How about this," Alice said cheerfully. "We will spin one more time, and that person will do a truth or dare as usual, but then Emmett will _have _to go and we all get to decide his dare."

Emmett gasped in surprise. "Why don't I get the choice of truth or dare."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "Because you don't deserve it."

Emmett kept quiet, but I could still see how unhappy he was. Alice continued explaining her new plan. "Then after Emmett goes, we will move on to our next game of the night, which I think we will all enjoy," she flashed a small smile towards me and Edward. I pretended like I didn't notice.

Alice volunteered to go first and we agreed since it was her idea. She spun the bottle the same way all the others had. Fast and completely out of my sight. I looked closely as it passed each person slowly before landing on….

Me.

I stared at the bottle and then at Alice. There was the most evil smirk on her small face. This was truly the first time that I had been afraid of Alice. She was like a sister to me. I knew that she would never do anything to embarrass or hurt me. Right? Then again, what had I made her do only about 45 minutes before? She was gonna get me back. Good.

She picked up the bottle and ran her fingers around the tip while she spoke. "Well, well, well, look what we have here." I once again, kept my scared feelings at bay. She couldn't do anything to me that could be worse then what I had already had to do, and see. "I hear that payback is a bitch, and I guess you're about to test that theory." Ok, now I was scared.

"Truth or dare," she asked.

I couldn't decide. If I picked truth, she would ask me some crazily vulgar or inappropriate question that my face would be red as a tomato from answering. Then again, if I picked dare, it would most likely be worse. I honestly didn't want to experience either. Should I use my freebie? No, I couldn't. We still had a whole other game to play after this and I was definitely not using it now.

"Dare," I said, beads of sweat popping up on my head. The smile on her face only scared me more. She didn't seem disappointed in my choice as I thought she would. It was because she wasn't. She had been prepared for both choices, and I was officially screwed. Alice sat up straighter, and set down the bottle before speaking.

"I dare you to show us what you would do to Edward, if he let you do whatever you wanted for 10 minutes."

Really? This was my dare? What the hell? There were about 100 million things wrong with this. Firstly, we were in front of his family. The family who had known me for almost 2 years, and had taken me in as practically their own. I was suddenly very glad that Carlisle and Esme had decided to leave. What I was about to do, would be very awkward for them to see.

**EPOV**

I was very surprised that I hadn't heard Alice's dare before she had spoke it. I had almost forgotten how good she was at hiding her thoughts, but of course, her sly smile should have given her away.

I was also very surprised that Bella had accepted the dare. Of course, she had done the other things that she had been dared, but this was different. She had to physically do whatever she wanted to me, which I knew was going to be a lot. From all the times I had stopped our kissing, that sexual tension had to have gone somewhere. And now it was going to come out.

_Fuck_.

Bella looked at Alice, and smiled. "I fully accept the dare," she said, her smile slightly growing. I saw her look at me from the corner of her eye.

_Double fuck._

Alice nodded and everyone moved forward to watch. I held my breath and watched as Bella moved toward me. She talked as she began fulfilling her dare.

"Well, when we are kissing," she said, running her hands slowly down my chest. "I wish that you would let me do this-

She began to run her lips up and down my neck, occasionally placing open mouth kisses along my jaw. My pants tented at her touch and I tried desperately to keep my hands to myself. I knew that if I even flinched, her clothes would be scattered along the floor in tattered remains. So I felt. All I did was feel as she worked her beautiful magic on me.

Her hands traveled down my body to my jean covered thighs. She rubbed her hands up and down them gently. I could feel myself growing harder by the second.

What really amazed me was the fact that she didn't care that my family was there. It didn't matter to her that everyone was watching us. All that mattered was us. We were the only two people in the room in her mind. I had to admit, I loved it.

I turned my attention back to Bella when I realized that her hands were changing position.

They had moved from my thighs up to waist. Was she going to…..no….she wouldn't.

But she did.

Her hand moved and rested on my upraised pants. I couldn't believe it. Was this wrong? Should I tell her to stop? No, I wouldn't. I didn't want her to. Bella brought her other hand to my head and twisted her fingers in my hair, as her other hand began to move slowly over my rock hard length.

I couldn't contain myself.

The feeling of her lips on my neck. The occasional whispers of love in my ears. The feeling of her hand rubbing me. It was all too much.

What was happening to me?

My body was tingling. I could feel and odd warmth spread through me. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't want her to stop. It just felt too good.

She could obviously sense my pleasure because she continued rubbing, harder this time.

I then realized what was going on, but before I could stop it, I felt my release crash down on me, gently, yet intense.

A low moan escaped my lips and I could feel Bella's smiling lips on mine.

She gently kissed me, her tongue lightly pressing against my lips.

"How did you know how to do that?" I asked, mesmerized by her ability to bring me to such amazing feelings.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Maybe if you let me take control a little more often, you would have felt that a long time ago."

**BPOV**

Ok, I had to admit, I had been scared out of my mind. When I thought about it, it seemed like an easy thing to do. I had always wanted to pleasure Edward the way he unknowingly pleasured me, but I had never known how. Then again, even if I had, he most likely wouldn't have let me do it anyway.

But now I had the chance. And I sure as hell wasn't going to waste it, so I did what I had learned from movies and TV shows.

I knew that men were supposed to get hard when they were aroused, and I wasn't surprised to find Edward the same way when I touched him.

I stroked the bulge in his pants until I felt a slight wetness under my fingers.

He had cum.

Because of me.

I was the cause of his pleasure and it overjoyed me to know what I had done to him.

I could hear Emmett, quietly laughing behind us, but I ignored him. He didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was Edward.

He looked at me with a perplexed expression coating his face. "How did you know how to do that," he asked, gently running his fingers up and down my waist.

I rolled my eyes at his surprise and leaned forward so that my mouth was level with his ear.

"Maybe if you let me take control a little more often, you would have felt that a long time ago."

He pulled me into his lap and kissed my hair.

"You're probably right," he whispered to me. "And I promise that on our next game, I will definitely return the favor."

**There is chapter 6 for you guys! I really love how it turned out and I hope you guys liked it. After Emmet's turn, the Cullens will be playing another little dirty game that I think you will enjoy. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, and follow me on Tumblr and Twitter. Love you all SO much! Special thanks so BellaClary for leaving the most amazing reviews and helping me get a banner for my story. YOU'RE AMAZING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, if I have ever been more uncertain about a chapter, it's this one. My dearest friend in the world helped with this since I was very busy this weekend, having just moved to Maryland from Texas. It might not be to your standards so try to read it with an open mind. Sorry it took a million years to post. I hope you like it. ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

I stayed in Edward's lap, much too comfortable, and feeling so close to him, to move. He looked down at me and gently kissed my cheek, love and well-quenched lust sparkling in his eyes. I knew the look on his face wasn't just the product of what I had just done to him, but also the true inner emotions that were starting to come out of both of us. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but do the same. Alice cleared her throat and threw one of the couch pillows at us with deadly accuracy,

"Come on you two," her tone was amused and exasperated at the same time. "There will be plenty of time for that later."

Edward and I exchanged one last look before he lifted me up and turned me back towards the group, settling me in his lap with my back to his chest before I could blink. I couldn't help but giggle, as shocked as I was. Edward gave a quick peck to my neck in response.

I looked towards Emmett, surprised to find the slight seriousness in his normally so relaxed features. This wasn't the Emmett that I was used seeing, and it made me even more impatient to find out what he would be doing.

Alice looked like she was about to jump out of her skin, her face brimming over with excitement. I couldn't say that I blamed her. It was as if everyone, myself included, was prepared to come up with the most horrible, sickening, deplorable dare we could manage. Thinking of Emmett's dare reminded me of a question I had meant to ask earlier.

"Why hasn't Jasper gone yet?" I asked, turning to look at Alice.

She playfully hip-checked Jasper and turned back to me. "He never participates in the games," she said, flashing him a seductive smile. "With his ability," she explained. "He can cause us all to feel remorseful and unusually kind, so we won't give him that hard of a truth or dare. It's unfair so we won't let him go."

For a moment, I felt jealous of Jasper. His power made it impossible for him to have to do something he didn't want to do. I'm sure that anyone playing the game would have preferred that without having to waste their freebie. Then again, I thought, if I hadn't been given my dare, I would never had been able to look at Edward the way I can now. I could see him in a new light, a light that made him even more beautiful in my eyes.

I looked up at Emmett again, feeling light and airy after my realization, only to see him glaring viciously at Jasper. Unfazed, Jasper smiled back, while the two men's girlfriends looked on, amused.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Emmett taunted, his temper getting the better of him. "Are you scared of us?"

Jasper only smiled. "Perhaps, but not near the caliber of the fear I feel coming from you." Emmett only growled in response. He turned back towards Alice, "Now let's continue the game, shall we?"

She smiled sweeter than the sugar itself. "I'd be delighted."

I looked at Edward, who seemed to find the entire exchange very entertaining. He smiled at me and I could see that he saw me differently now as well. I doubt either of us could explain it. It was like we were new people, with newly fulfilled desires.

It wasn't long before Alice dragged us back into reality. "Edward! Bella! Focus. There will be plenty of time for staring deeply into each others' eyes later. I heard Edward sigh, almost inaudibly to my ears.

Emmett was still fidgeting nervously in his spot. Rosalie looked resigned, since she was probably going to have to deal with Emmett after the game. Jasper looked delighted, with deviousness glinted in his eyes. Alice, however, looked annoyed at something. I looked at Edward questioningly, but he just grinned and shook his head.

Again Alice broke the silence. "I have an idea."

Rosalie grinned at her. "And what could that be?"

"Well," she began. "We all know that Emmett is, erm, how should I put this?" she drummed her fingers on her knees as she thought.

"Horny?" Edward supplied.

Alice smiled, "Yes exactly. So we should have Rosalie_ accentuate_ his little problem, but if he_ relieves_ his problem, he should have to walk to the police station and back, naked."

It was then that thing began to happen very fast. Emmett was in the room one moment, but gone the next, as were Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. Somehow I was sitting on the floor across from Alice, very dazed and confused. Alice grinned at me devilishly and I smiled warily back. Then I was flying. The walls of the house flashed white, cream, and beige in front of my eyes. Only a half second later, I was still again, but this time in Alice's closet. Alice herself was rummaging through her clothes as if the hounds of Hell were chasing her. Finally, she froze at a light pink garment bag, holding it at arms length.

Her eyes lit up. "Perfect."

In an instant, she was lifting my arms and pulling my clothes off, leaving me in just my bra and panties before I could as much as utter a word of protest. "Stop it!" I choked out around my surprise. "What are you doing?"

Her grin said it all. "Payback."

I nearly choked. That's what this was? "Did you scare Emmett out on purpose, knowing they would all chase him?"

She nodded, before rushing at me, a blur before my eyes. She lifted my arms over my head, gently, but with far too much strength for me to resist. Something blue and cottony was shoved over my head. Then I felt a tug around my waist as she tried something. She wrenched up my feet and shoved a pair of shoes onto them then caught my before I could begin to fall.

She dragged me to her bathroom next, sitting me down in a chair next to her vanity. "Close your eyes," she instructed briskly. I shook my head. Alice sighed and simply grabbed my face and started applying makeup. It is beyond how she didn't smear it, considering as I was shouting at her at the top of my lungs.

Then she was attacking my hair with a brush, pinning it up so fast I got dizzy. After that, she lifted me up again and carried me back downstairs just as everyone returned, with Jasper and Edward's arms on each of Emmett's shoulder in a grip that would have looked friendly in any other situation.

"What happened to you?" Emmett asked.

It was Alice who answered, "Payback."

**Cliffy, I know! You probably thought that this chapter was going to be Emmett's dare, but no. Next chapter will show everything and let's just say that you will be pretty surprised. I hope you liked it and please review. Like I said, I was kind of iffy about this chapter so let me know how you felt about it. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! So I was very excited that you guys loved the last chapter. I was personally a little skeptical about it, but it pulled through. Chapter 8 should hopefully be very interesting and I hope you love reading it just as much as I loved writing it! ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Ok, I had to admit, this was fucking good. So basically, Rosalie gets to do whatever she wanted to Emmett, and if he came, he would walk to the police station and back naked. He could never do it. Emmett always seemed like one of those guys who never lasted long. I could almost picture him cumming 5 minutes into him and Rose fucking. He definitely wouldn't make it.

He didn't look like he thought he would either.

Edward silently laughed next to me and I couldn't help but join.

"Stop laughing," Emmett snapped. He didn't look very happy.

I looked over at Rosalie and could see the noticeable smirk on her face. She was going to enjoy this way too much. Everyone was.

Jasper leaned forward and put a hand on Emmett's large shoulder. "Good luck."

Emmett shrugged it off and turned towards Rose, who's smirk had turned into a full on smile, that was so sweet, it was scary.

Through this short time, I had briefly forgotten about the uncomfortable outfit that Alice had forced me into. "Alice, what exactly am I wearing this for?"

"Oh, well there was one thing that I forgot to mention," she said, nervously twisting her fingers. I didn't like this.

"What?"

"Well, Rose isn't going to be the only one trying to get Emmett off tonight. You're going to help."

I nearly fell over in surprise, shock, and utter embarrassment. For almost 15 whole seconds, I said nothing. I stared at Alice with what I hoped was a look of sadness and pleading, but I most likely failed. The angry part of me began to take over before I could stop it.

"Hell no!" I yelled at her. "No fucking way." I barely registered the fact that almost everyone gasped at my use of the "F" word. I had never used language like that in front of them. But I didn't care. There was no way in hell that I was going to work together with Rosalie to try and get off my soon-to-be brother. It was wrong. But if it was so wrong, then why was I getting slightly turned on by the thought. No. I couldn't. It wasn't right.

I looked over at Rosalie and noticed that she looked a little bit to calm for the situation. Obviously, she, and probably everybody else, had known about this ahead of time.

I had been so absorbed in my thoughts, that I didn't notice that Alice and everybody else was looking at me, most likely waiting for another outburst. But I had given up on disagreeing a long time ago. It would do no good, and Alice would, one way or another, get her way. I nodded my head at her once and I could see that she let out a small sigh of relief. She had seemingly not been looking for a fight either, and was clearly glad that I had come quietly.

I didn't want to argue either, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this would end badly. Maybe I was just paranoid. It wouldn't be so bad right? I would probably just have to stand there, trying to look sexy and appealing, while Rosalie did whatever she was going to do. But even I, being the horrible liar that I am, couldn't even convince myself of this theory. There would be more. I knew it. But I hoped I was wrong.

My eyes couldn't help but travel to Edward. I was almost scared to look at him. I didn't want to see his face. I knew that there was almost no boyfriend on earth that would be ok with their girlfriend getting off another person, even If that person was his own brother. This was why I was surprised when I looked at Edward and saw something that I would have never expected. Jealousy.

At least I thought it was jealousy. He looked at Emmett enviously. I could almost feel the strong feelings radiating off of him. But why would he be jealous? It would make more sense if he was angry and screaming at Alice for even suggesting such a thing. Unless he knew what I would be doing. What if he had read Alice's mind and already knew what I would have to do for Emmett. And maybe he was jealous because he wished it was him. Maybe he wished that he was the one who would be getting my special treatment. I would definitely have to make it up to him somehow.

**EPOV**

This was complete and utter bullshit. Why did Emmett get to be the one with my Bella on her knees sucking him off? Yes, I said sucking him off. That's what Alice was going to have her do. Did it bother me? Hell yes it bothered me. I love Bella and her doing such a thing would be completely degrading. I had argued with Alice before this game that I didn't want Bella to do anything to vulgar or humiliating. When she mentioned that Bella and Rose would be trying to get Emmett off for his turn, I had been furious.

Bella would never be made to do such a horrible thing, and certainly not in front of my family, which is why I was very grateful when she seemed just as mad as I was at the thought. Then she had done the unthinkable. She had agreed. With no more arguing, yelling, or pleading. She had agreed much easier than any of us had expected. This made me slightly suspicious.

Why did she agree so easily?

Did a part of her want to do this?

Or was she as just as not into arguing with Alice as I had been?

I tried not to dwell on it now. Alice began talking again.

"Ok, since Bella has agreed, it's time to start."

We gathered in a half circle around Emmett and Alice said the rules again one last time, mainly for Bella, since we all remembered flawlessly.

"Remember, if Emmett cums while Rose and Bella do their thing, he loses and has to walk to the police station and back naked, which I assume he doesn't want to do."

Emmett's thoughts definitely matched Alice's

_Fuck no, I don't wanna walk around town naked, _He thought.

I didn't blame him. I wouldn't either.

"Time starts now," Alice said. "Let's see how long he can last.

Emmett sat down in one of the kitchen chairs that Alice had brought in. Bella was sitting next to me, in her forced attire.

Rose got on her knees in front of Emmett and began to gently rub up and down his thighs. I looked at Bella and saw that she seemed slightly more uncomfortable about this than anything else. I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her and tell her that she didn't have to do this. So I did. Because she really didn't have to.

I wrapped my arms around her fragile frame and lowered my lips to her ear.

"Just use your freebie," I whispered. "You don't have to do this."

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just a game. It doesn't mean anything"

I half agreed with her. It really was just a game. When we played, nothing mattered, and when we did what we did, it was in the past and no longer mattered after we finished. The other half of me however, didn't agree. In a way, it did matter. It mattered to me that Bella would be doing things with Emmett that she had never even done with me. But it seemed like I was just going to have to grin and bear it.

I tried to draw my mind away from those jealous thoughts and focus on the PDA that was happening in front of me.

Rosalie was now gently pulling down Emmett's pants and boxers, exposing his throbbing erection. Seeing it, briefly reminded me of a time when Emmett insisted that he was bigger than me. For the record, he wasn't.

She wrapped her hand around his length and stroked up and down from bottom to the tip.

I could see Alice motion for Bella to move towards them and join in.

I could see the cutest look of confusion on her face, and Alice mouthed something that made Bella's eyes widen. She hesitated and walked towards Emmett, standing behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, and I was truly both envious of Emmett, and fucking shocked that Bella knew how to talk so dirty.

"Does having Rose give you a hand-job feel good," she said, as she rubbed his shoulders.

Emmett's head lolled to the side for a moment before popping back up with surprise. He had not expected Bella's dirty talk either.

"Move over Rose, I want to do something," she waved her hand at Rose and she moved over, letting Bella take her place.

This was another oh-my-fucking-god-why-cant-I-read-her-mind moments. I was anxious to see what she would do. However, I didn't have to wait long.

Bella dropped to her knees and lightly grabbed Emmett's cock, and slowly guided it into her mouth. He laid his head back and I silently gasped, completely taken aback by her act.

She moved her mouth up and down him, taking only half. Rose had taken Bella's place has the dirty talker, and she was apparently much better at it, because Emmett was beginning to clench his fist on the sides of the chair, and grinding his teeth together in concentration.

Bella and Rose switched occasionally, and Emmett was literally dying to cum. His thoughts were scattered and I almost felt sorry for him. But it was, in a way, much too funny.

After 10 minutes of sucking, hand jobbing, and dirty talking, Alice's called time and told Bella and Rose to stop.

Emmett had made it.

As soon as she told him that he had succeeded, he bolted up the stairs to his room and I unfortunately had the disgusting pleasure of hearing his thoughts.

_Fuck I gotta go take care of this_, he was practically holding on to is still upright erection as he disappeared to the 2nd floor.

Bella came back over to me and sat down, and for the first time that I had seen, she seemed embarrassed. I stroked her hair and told her that I wasn't mad at her, or ashamed, or disgusted. It was just a game, I added. She knew it. I knew it. And so did everyone else.

**BPOV**

Ok, to set my own record straight, and hopefully calm my mind, I didn't like what I did. I felt so wrong and dirty. Being on my knees in front of Emmett. It wasn't anything that I ever wanted to experience again.

I was very glad that Rosalie didn't seem mad. She had honestly been a good sport about the whole thing. She never once gave me a glare, sneer, or scowl.

Alice was watching anxiously, for any signs of cum, although I don't know why she bothered. With her gift, she would know before any of us, even Emmett.

When I asked her about it while she was upstairs with me changing, she said that with me and Rose, it was too uncertain, so she could see no clear future.

But even through all this, I looked for Edward's comfort. He had willingly and gladly taken me into his arms and told me how he loved me, wasn't mad, disgraced, disgusted, or upset in anyway. It overjoyed me to know that he wasn't angry with me, but a part of me had wondered if he was lying. He did care. He had to. But I was too happy. I wanted to relish in his touch and feel his lips against my lips, my cheek, and my forehead. I wanted him to know that after what just happened, nothing had changed, and I still loved him more than anything.

When I finished dressing back into my normal clothes, Alice and I walked back downstairs and got in the familiar circle.

The bottle was gone.

Alice spoke.

"Ok, we have finished spin-the-bottle. Now we have our final game."

She smiled deviously, but this time I wasn't scared. Just very curious.

She continued.

"We will be playing 7 minutes in heaven."

I definitely loved this.

"When the timer starts, we will all scatter to different areas of the house, and do whatever we want for 7 minutes. No going over the time."

At this moment, I knew that everything was perfect.

On a normal day, being locked somewhere with Edward for 7 minutes would just be lots of kissing and occasional touches.

But not tonight.

After everything that had taken place tonight, things would be different.

This wasn't just 7 minutes.

This was _our_ 7 minutes.

And with those 7 minutes, we would let loose all of our feelings, desires, and needs.

I looked over at Edward, and saw in his eyes, that he was thinking the same thing.

Yep, these were our real 7 minutes, and damn it, they were gonna be the best 7 minutes that anyone ever spent together.

**What did you guys think? Well you better have liked it because its 5:17 a.m as I'm finishing this and I haven't slept at all. That's how much I care about you! LOL I'm JK. I took a small nap at like 2:00 a.m. But did you like it? Leave me some reviews on how you think it went. Next chapter will be the absolute end of this fanfic. I'm sort of sad to know that I won't be writing this anymore, but I have another fanfic coming up after this called "The Other Man". It should be super interesting and awesome and will be coming in a month or less. Hope you liked this chapter and the whole story! LOVE ALL OF YOU! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was very pleased with the reviews from chapter 8. You guys seemed to like the thing I did with Emmett and Bella and the whole dare. For those of you who didn't like it...Well….I don't know that you didn't because you didn't review. So this is the last chapter of the story (maybe) and I'm very glad that you all have joined me in these games and have left reviews! I hope you have enjoyed the story and this last chapter (maybe). ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I looked at Edward's angelic features. His arms were wrapped around my waist protectively and lovingly. I could see the lustful look in his eyes. It mirrored my own. He wanted this to. I knew he did. The last game of the day would be the best. Edward and I would finally get our time. Even if it was only 7 minutes, I sure as hell wasn't going to waste them.

I managed to tear my eyes away from him and looked around at the rest of the Cullens. Everyone seemed less stressed. The tension from before was gone and had been replaced with a light happiness and anticipation. Everyone was clearly looking forward to this part of the game.

When you're a vampire, you can do a lot in 7 minutes.

Alice grabbed the timer and twisted it until it was firmly set on 7.

"Now remember, only 7 minutes. If u go over, you are immediately subject to naked school time."

I tried to put this firmly in my head. Only 7 minutes. I couldn't get too caught up in this or else me and Edward would both be stripping down on Monday. I didn't mind seeing him naked, but the rest of the student body might object.

Oh who was I kidding? Every girl in school would have a fucking field day.

Everyone was paired off with their significant other, including me and Edward who were practically wrapped around each other on the floor in front of the couch.

"Is everyone ready?" Alice asked, glancing around the room at each of us. I vaguely noticed that she looked at Edward and I longer than the others. Did she know something that we didn't? Of course she did. She was Alice.

"Ready."

The time had come.

"And…."

Almost there.

"Go!"

Alice started the timer while simultaneously hauling jasper out of the room and into the kitchen.

Everyone moved just as fast. Including me and Edward.

One minute we were on the floor and now I was laying flat on my back on Edward's bed, with him hovering over me. His cool lips ran up and down my neck and jaw. I couldn't help but sigh at the sensation. It felt so amazing.

My whole body was alert and aware of what was going on.

I concentrated all of my energy and feelings on Edward. The only man I had ever loved.

I grabbed each side of his perfect face and pulled him closer to me so our lips met. I kissed him passionately, allowing my tongue to run along his lower lip.

He willingly opened his mouth and allowed my tongue entry.

God, he tasted so good.

We had never done this type of kissing before. Usually he was too afraid that I would be cut by his teeth. But not now. We were breaking all of our barriers. And I loved it.

"We have 6 minutes left," he warned me. I gasped out of surprise. 6 minutes! We had to do this. Now.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it. He immediately understood what I wanted and pulled the shirt off for me. I ran my hand down his glorious chest. It looked as if it had been carved from the finest marble. Michelangelo himself couldn't have created anything more beautiful.

I stayed still as Edward quickly removed his pants, my shirt, and my pants, leaving me in only a bra and underwear.

"We don't have much time," I told him.

He understood what I meant. Of course, we both wanted to take our times and cherish these moments, but there was no time for cherishing. Only lusting.

Edward hooked his fingers under my bra straps and briefly looked at me for permission. I nodded my head and with a flick of his wrist, it was on the ground.

I lay there, exposed to him. I grabbed my underwear and jerked them down my legs.

I didn't feel the embarrassment that I figured would come. Because I wasn't embarrassed. Edward made me feel beautiful, and I knew that in his eyes, I was, and always would be.

He grabbed the top of his boxers and looked at me once again. I nodded solemnly.

They quickly joined the pile of our clothes and there we were. Naked and exposed to the other.

"I believe we only have 5 minutes left," he said in my ear.

I wasn't as panicky about time as before. In my mind, we had all the time in the world. I wasn't going to let a silly game dictate our time together.

That's when I nearly gasped aloud with realization.

We didn't have 7 minutes. We had all the time that we wanted.

Forget school. Forget about being naked in front of staff and students. Forget the rules. I wanted Edward. And I wasn't going to minimize our time together to 7 minutes.

"Edward," I said, panting from the acceleration of my heartbeat. I knew he could hear it to. He looked at me with curiosity and worry, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked.

I looked him deeply in the eyes and spoke.

"The meadow."

Two words.

That's all it took for him to understand what I wanted.

A small smile manifested on his lips and he grabbed me up bridal style, hurled us out his open window, and ran full speed through the woods to our beloved spot.

**EPOV**

The meadow was the perfect place for us. There was no time limit in our meadow. Time didn't exist there.

This was the place where I had first expressed my love for Bella. This was the place where we had laid in the grass for hours. Talking, laughing, kissing, and even trading family secrets and tidbits of our lives.

Anything that would happen between us, would happen there, in the place that we could truly be free of any stressful situations.

When I finally stopped at the Clearing's edge, I set Bella down and held her as we gazed at the beautiful green grass and colorful flowers. The moon casted a glorious light on the open space. Bella and I walked hand in hand to our special place in the center and I gently laid her down in the soft grass. The moonlight illuminated her skin, making her look even more breathtaking than normal. She looked up at me and her eyes met mine. In that moment, I could see all of the love that she felt for me, and I could see in her eyes, that my expression mirrored hers.

I lean down and kiss her. Our mouths move together in perfect synchronization. Her fingers tangle in my hair and I moan into her mouth. I realize that at home, the time has ended and everyone will be gathering back in the living room. But I don't care. This is where I need to be. Here with my Bella.

"I believe that I owe u something," she says, the love in her eyes had shifted to something else. Playfulness. She was messing with me. And I fucking loved it.

She moved out from under my body and straddles my stomach. She looked even more beautiful above me, as her long hair was cascading down her shoulders.

She slowly began to move her body down mine, kissing along the way.

After what seemed like hours of torment, she finally reached her destination.

**BPOV**

Okay, I was even going to lie to myself. I was scared. I didn't know how to do this. Well, I had done it before to Emmett, but that was different. That was staged. It was part of the game. This however, this was different. This was Edward. We had taken ourselves completely out of the game. We were on our time, in our own place, with our own feelings and desires. This would be perfect. It had to be. And I couldn't fuck it up. Not here. Not now.

As I made my way down his body, I occasionally licked and kissed, trying to draw out all of his feelings of pleasure.

Then I was there.

I was eye level with the one part of him that u had never seen, but always dreamed about.

Holy fuck.

I had only one other cock to compare it to, but Edward's was big. Much bigger than Emmett's. I almost felt bad for him.

I didn't know the average size, but Edward had to have been well over that. With one look, I could say 7 inches.

Emmett had probably been 5 at the most.

Taking Edward in my mouth would be much harder. But I pushed the negative thoughts out of my head and focused on him.

Suddenly, I felt his hand on my hair.

"Bella, you don't have to do this."

I shook my head and made a signal for him to shush.

I spared one last look at him before I took the plunge.

I slowly worked the head into my mouth. This was the easy part.

I looked up and saw that Edward's mouth was slightly open and his fingers were digging into the soft earth around us.

I smiled, knowing what I did to him.

I then realized without a doubt, that I couldn't fit the whole thing into my mouth. I wrapped my hand around the part of him that I couldn't take, and stroked up and down, matching my hand to my mouth movements.

Edward's fingers dug deeper into the ground and I licked and sucked harder.

His cock twitched in my mouth and I knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

I scraped my teeth along his length and I heard him moan loudly before I felt a cool wetness in my mouth. It was slightly salty but not intolerable.

A few streams of his cum went down my throat and I swallowed greedily, wanting to consume every bit of him.

It took a few minutes for him to regain his composure and I looked up at from the place on his stomach that I had been laying. I traced the outline of his bellybutton as he stroked my hair.

"I feel utterly terrible," he said after a few more seconds.

I was immediately horrified.

_Oh shit I did something wrong! I knew it!_ I thought angrily to myself.

"You have made me feel absolutely amazing and I have failed to return the favor."

My horrified anger vanished almost instantly. It was replaced with curiosity and burning desire.

Before I could answer with a witty comeback, he grabbed me by the waist and hoisted my up so that my legs were on either side of his face.

I can honestly say that I have never felt anything more amazing than the feeling of Edward tasting me.

His tongue circles and pushes into my slit over and over. I can't help the loud moans that come from my body.

He gently pushes his tongue into me and I feel as if I will fall over. The sensation is amazing. I look down at him and his eyes are gazing back up at me.

I grab onto his hair and realize that I am unconsciously moving myself against his mouth, chasing after my first orgasm.

He gently grazes his teeth against my clit and I'm….fuck….I'm so close.

Just when I feel like I can't handle anymore, Edward inserts a finger inside of me.

His fingers.

His mouth.

His tongue.

I'm finished.

I spiral into an earth-shattering orgasm and I feel as if I'm weightless, drifting along the seas of pleasure.

It seems to end all too soon and I collapse forward.

Edward grabs my waist and pulls me down so that we are eye level.

I run my hands through his hair and lean down so that my lips are at his ear.

"I love you," I whisper.

He kisses my cheek, forehead, and finally my lips before he says anything.

"I love you too. So much".

I nestle my head into his neck and he gently strokes my shoulder and back.

We whisper words of love to each other until my eyes are heavy with sleep.

As I slowly drift, I reminisce of the entire night.

The sex toys, the destroyed clothing, the embarrassing confessions, the truths, the dares, even getting off Emmett.

And this is how it ends.

Me and my only love.

On a perfect night.

In our perfect meadow.

And now I knew. I knew that Edward and I could try things.

This night had opened up so many doors for us. Now we could explore. We could go deeper into our desires, wants, and needs, and discover more of ourselves along the way.

I knew, then and there, that no matter what, it could not, and would not, ever get any better than this.

**PLEASE READ! **

**Ok readers! That's the end of the Cullen Games! I honestly didn't want it to be over but all stories must end somewhere, somehow. But this might not have to be the end. While I was writing this, I was thinking of making an epilogue. A short one chapter epilogue of Bella and Edward when they have to go to school Monday. NAKED! Tell me if I'm crazy or if you wanna see naked Bella and Edward at school. Ill need reviews to see who wants it. REVIEW! If u don't, then writing this story has been a pleasure. I hope you will all join me for my next story! LUV U ALL!**


End file.
